If found, please return to
by Tinnuelenath
Summary: Somethings wrong with Legolas that worries the rest of the Fellowship..How could this be!? We thought he was a good elf!
1. NasssstyTrixy Little Things

Title: Hidden Identity  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Down own a damn thing besides a pen, some paper, and a small cardboard box I like to call home. If anyone is interested in selling me a slightly used Legolas.I'll pay a good price..  
  
Summary: Something has happened to Legolas that disturbs the whole fellowship.how could this be!? WE always thought he was a good elf.  
  
A/N: Okay, so I'm insane. The idea for this story was created in a particularly bad anatomy class. Don't hurt me! *begs*.But. please do review! I love complements and critiques, but flames will be used to cook 'tomatoes, sausages and nice crispy bacon'.  
  
Hidden Identity  
  
"Come on! Hurry!"  
  
" Shhh! Quiet!" Two figures whispered to one another as they crept down a dark hall. The lead figure carried a small cloth that he held at an arms length, and the second carried a small needed and assorted vials. As they reached a beautifully carved door, the lead figure placed his hand on the knob, but the second held back a bit.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?" questioned the second.  
  
"Yes! This will be our best trick yet! He'll never know it was us. In fact, I doubt he'll notice for quite a long time! He was tipsy as it was from the wine, he'll just wake up thinking it's a hangover" replied the first.  
  
"But."  
  
"Hush!" he was cut off by his accomplice opening the door and stepping silently inside. He was followed closely, and watched his friend as he placed the cloth over the sleeping forms mouth and nose. The slumbering figure's breathing slowed and became shallow. After shaking him violently with out a reaction, the cloth was removed.  
  
"Well here it goes."came a somewhat unsure voice.  
  
A/N: Nasssty..trixy..?....hehe...I have more written.but.Carpal Tunnel is setting in, and its hard to type out lengthy things when a story this length hurts. 


	2. Sudden Shock

A/N: Okay, so I got a little bit more to add today, not much, but hey, better then nothing right?  
  
  
  
Some Time Later..  
  
The battle had been long and hard, but in the end, the orcs had been driven off. The fellowship was reuniting, having been scattered across the terrain by the attackers. All were accounted for except for Legolas, but no one was worried, because he was often slower after battles, needing time to collect his arrows. Aragorn grew uneasy however, when after everyone had been bandaged, he still hadn't appeared. After finding a campsite for the group, Aragorn wandered out into the woods, searching for any sign of his long time friend.  
  
He searched the battle grounds for a while, and eventually found something that could have been elf tracks. Following them, he was led away from the battle site, and he became aware of the sounds of water. Continuing on, Aragorn stumbled upon a well hidden clearing before even noticing it was there. Still in the outer brush, he looked inward, enjoying the beauty. In front of him lay a blue, clean pool of water, fed by a large waterfall, and then slowly seeping down into a stream. Feeling the grime of battle for the first time, Aragorn started to remove his tunic, his missing friend temporarily forgotten.  
  
Suddenly to his right he caught movement in the bushes. Suspecting an escaped orc, he began to draw his sword, only to freeze when he saw the familiar blonde head pop out. Sheathing his sword, he opened his mouth to call out a greeting. He was again forced to freeze though, when the elf stepped out into the clearing, completely exposed. Aragorn blinked repeatedly in shock when Legolas turned his back to him and headed towards the pool. With out wasting another moment, Aragorn spun silently and fled back to camp. He had seen something that had frightened, confused, and angered him at the same time. He could think of only one solution though, and he needed the help of the others. Arriving back at camp, he re-told all he had seen, and was met with disbelief, even though they offered to help. With the first steps of his plan complete, Aragorn and the rest of the company sat and waited for the return of the elf.  
  
A/N: Whew! That sounded like it was going to be slashy for a moment. Close- call. So just what did Aragorn see that was so horrible? Well it must have been more then just the bum of a particularly attractive elf..hehe 


	3. Pouncing Elves

A/N: Sorry that updates have been slow, final exams are almost upon me *gasp..choke* ahhhh! Going to fail them all..  
  
Ch 3: Elf Pouncing  
  
After his bath Legolas felt pleasantly clean and refreshed. He slowly returned to place he had last seen his friends, taking his time to enjoy the land around him. Eventually though, he reached what he thought was the camp. Everything seemed to be in order, but there was no one in site. Even his Elven hearing could pick up nothing. Nothing at all. It was as if time had stopped. No birds were singing, no wind was rustling the trees, it was eerily quiet.  
  
Beginning to worry, Legolas stepped into the perimeter of the camp. There was no sign of anyone, but all of their belongings were in place. Suddenly, he felt a heavy weight hit him hard in the back of the legs, knocking him forward. More weight pressed onto his back. Springing into action, he quickly dislodged the weight and rolled over, ready to jump up and fight off these silent attackers. As soon as he was on his back though, he felt a cold smooth blade pressed against his throat. Halting all movement, he glanced up. To his shock the blade belonged to Aragorn, who was looking at him with malice that Legolas has never seen. Merry and Pippin picked themselves up next to him, and he realized that they must have been the weight on his back. He saw that Sam and Frodo were by his feet, and assumed that they were what hit his legs. Boromir was a few feet off to the side, with an arrow notched in his bow, and aiming it directly at him. The dwarf he realized was no where in site. Stepping into his range of view was a very dangerous looking Gandalf. He waved his hand over him, and suddenly the elves ears were bombarded with with sound. 'Well that explains how men, hobbits and a dwarf manged to sneek up on me' thought Legolas to himself. He had no time to think further on this though, because Aragorn began to speak.  
  
" You play a dangerous game, Elf-spy. A game I won't tolerate any longer." Legolas gasped as he felt the blade break the skin on his throat.  
  
A/N: HAHA! Cliff hanger.and possibly THE shortest thing ever written. Sorry guys..I scribbled that on the back of my Chem. Test yesterday, so I didn't have a lot of time. 


	4. What is it already!

A/N: Please don't hurt me! I'm really sorry for the sloooooow updates. I had the 'After finals grounding' (except for English, 97 on the exam, yay!), and then a nasty bought of scarlet fever..damn doctors cant diagnose strep throat. and now. I have a horrible virus. I'm not doing well.. try to cope with it  
  
  
  
"Aragorn! Be still," Gandalf commanded. "We have yet to see proof of his treachery, nor have we let him explain himself."  
  
"I have seen proof, and that is enough for me to make judgment," Aragorn snarled, eyes focused on the beads of blood forming on the elf's neck. "Long did I trust this elf as I trust my kin," he spat out and forced the blade in further.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Aragorn found himself in the most undignified of heaps about ten feet away. Gandalf was staring at him venomously, and Aragorn found himself shrinking under the elders glare.  
  
"Aragorn, you had best keep in mind that you are not supreme authority, and even you cannot bring bad the dead. What if we find Legolas innocent? Should we still kill him because a potential king wishes it?" Aragorn flushed and looked down, embarrassed.  
  
Legolas meanwhile, had propped himself up on his elbows. Gathering some courage against the wizard he asked, "Innocent of what? Just what have I done?!" Slowly all eyes turned to him.  
  
"You, my friend, are accused of being a spy for none other than the Dark Lord Sauron." Legolas gasped and drew back, obviously shocked.  
  
"How can you say such a thing?! I've done this fellowship no wrong, nor have I even been in league with Sauron!" Suddenly Aragorn jumped up, eyes blazing with hatred and finger pointing accusingly.  
  
"Liar! You are nothing but a liar Legolas Greenleaf, for I have seen upon you the branding of Him."  
  
Legolas slowly stood, holding his hands in front of him, mostly for Boromirs' benefit, whos' bow was still warily being aimed in his direction. "Just where and when have you seen this marking, for I do not posses one to my knowledge."  
  
Six pairs of eyes moved back to Aragorn who was clearly uncomfortable. "Must I retell it? I have already spoken of it once," he asked Gandalf in a voice that was perilously close to whining. More than a few eyebrows raised at his tone. Aragorn sighed at this silent answer before looking at an apparently captivating twig on the ground.  
  
"I saw it when you were taking a bath," he muttered quietly.  
  
"What?" Gandalf questioned.  
  
Aragorn growled, knowing that they had all heard him. "I saw it when you were taking a bath!" He said louder, his temper flaring. "You had a marking on your.!" Suddenly embarrassed again, he tried to get his point across by waveing his hands behind him.  
  
"His back?" Pippin asked, almost teasingly. If looks could kill, Pippin would have been dead.  
  
Reddening again, Aragorn yelled, "ARSE! He.had.a.marking.on his ARSE!"  
  
"Ah, I see," Gandalf said with a hint of a smile. Then he turned to a rather shocked looking Legolas. "Now young elf, is this true?"  
  
"No! No of course not! I have nothing of the kind!" Legolas started to back away, seeing the direction this was heading.  
  
Thinking that some madness had overtaken the fellowship, Legolas turned and fled. Unfortunitly, in the confusion of the situation, Legolas had forgotten one small detail. Quite small actually. Dwarven even. As soon as Legolas had turned to flee he felt himself tripping, limbs tangled with limbs, and saw a looming tree in front of him. A moment later, dwarf and elf lay in a pile on the ground, the elf unconscious, head pressed against the tree it had struck.  
  
"Stupid Elf," Gimli muttered.  
  
A/N: Alrighty.that's all for now.I feel like I'm dying. This last little bit happens to be my absolute favorite part of all Tolkien books. I was so mad it wasn't in the movie. I have a tendency to add the line in when watching the movie, but its just not the same! Come on PJ! Leaving out the best parts!!  
  
"Legolas turned and set an arrow to the string, though it was a long shot for his small bow. He drew, but his hand fell, and the arrow slipped to the ground. He gave a cry of dismay and fear..It came to the edge of the fire and the light faded as if a cloud had bent over it. Then with a rush it leapt across the fissure. The flames roared up to greet it, and wreathed about it; and a black smoke swirled in the air. Its streaming mane kindled, and blazed behind it. In its right hand was a blade like a stabbing tongue of fire; in its left it held a whip of many tongs. b"Ai! Ai!" wailed Legolas. "A Balrog! A Balrog is come!" /b 


End file.
